


Bathtime

by OiYaoiPrincess



Series: AoKaga Family Drabble [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bathing, Family, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiYaoiPrincess/pseuds/OiYaoiPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine tries to give Taiga a bath but that didn't turn out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the most adorable picture and it hit me like... FIC NOW. Its short because it is just a little drabble about Aomine and Kagami being father and son. I'm in the process of making a Mom Kagami and baby Aomine. I love these two so yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

“Taiga get back in the tub so I can clean ya.”

  
Taiga clearly ignored his dad as he ran out of the bathroom out to the hallway. Aomine sighed to himself before getting off his knees to chase the child down. He exited the bathroom looking both ways down the hall hoping he would spot the redhead. He looked down and saw wet foot prints leading to the bedroom.

  
“That boy…” he mumbled to himself before following the prints.

  
Aomine could hear Taiga giggling somewhere in the master bedroom. There were plenty of spots Taiga could be hiding but Aomine had to be smart. This boy was a mystery. Aomine closed the door just in case Taiga tricked him and ran, plus Taiga was too short anyways. The first place he checked was under the bed. No sign of him there. Then under his desk. Nope.

  
“hehe...”

  
There was that giggling again. Aomine knew Taiga was watching him just from his giggling. He was mocking him. Aomine gritted his teeth. He was getting beat by a toddler.

  
“Taiga I know you’re in here so come on out.”

  
The giggling continued. Aomine cursed silently to himself before hearing a “ooh”.

  
“Papa just said a bad word.” Taiga said somewhere in the room.

  
Aomine rolled his eyes before trying to pinpoint where the voice came from. It seemed like it came from his closet. He slowly walked over to the closet careful not to give up his position. Aomine placed his hands on both of knobs before yanking both doors open and turning on the light.

  
It was empty.

Or so he thought.

  
Aomine was sure he heard Taiga giggling in there. He walked in the closet before stopping in the middle; getting to his knees he looked under the shirts and pants but didn’t see Taiga.

  
Then the patter of small feet was heard. Aomine turned around to see a blur of red hair. He got up quickly exiting the closet finding Taiga standing on his bed butt naked.

  
“You can’t catch me daddy!” he shouted pointing a chubby finger at the tanned man.

  
Aomine stalked over to the redhead his hands ready to grab the boy. Taiga was smart, very smart. He could read his father better than any woman. Aomine launched at the redhead only to fall on the bed empty handed. Taiga was already across the room. He started opening the draws to Aomine dresser as stairs to climb up. Aomine panicked because one of those contained his precious Mai-chan and he couldn’t risk Taiga seeing them.

  
Aomine rushed over to the dresser not to catch Taiga but to close the draw with Mai-chan and the rest of his gravure magazines. Taiga made it to the top of dresser prepared for his next move but his dad never showed. Taiga curious looked over to see what was going on but fell right into Aomine plan.

  
“Gotcha!”

  
Taiga pouted, “Dangit.”

“Now you watch your mouth.”

  
A devious smile appeared on Taiga face, “But daddy’s the one with nasty pictures of women.”

  
Aomine flushed.

He failed as a father.

  
He didn’t want Taiga to find out that way. He didn’t want him to find out anyways.

  
“Your dad has his reasons.”

  
Taiga tilted his head, “To be a pervert?”

“Dammit Taiga shut your mouth.”  
  
Aomine carried the stark naked boy back to the bathroom. Aomine leaned down to feel the temperature of the water and of course the water was cold. This was Taiga plan all along; to lure his dad into playing a game of hide and seek until the water had gotten cold. Aomine sighed before looking over at his son who was grinning big.

“I guess I won’t be getting that bath huh daddy?”

  
Aomine couldn’t help but smile, “You drive me crazy, you know that.”

  
“I can’t help it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments is what keeps me alive so let me see them coming. 
> 
> Peace.


End file.
